halfminuteherofandomcom-20200214-history
The Have-nots
This stage is Quest 21 (PSP) or 22 (360, PC) in the Hero 30 mode of Half Minute Hero. It is reached by completing the previous quest Floodgate Panic after using the beach owner's shortcut. Beating this quest leads to Fire Mountain and yields the Evil Breaker. Titles Edit ; Rock Breaker : Complete the rock-breaking job 10 times. ; Battle Lord : Complete the fighting job 10 times. Level Guide Edit ; Standard Run : The monsters at the start of this quest provide no gold, providing a challenge to using Time Goddess statues. Additionally, there is a payment needed to be able to access the Evil Lord's castle. : The nearest village is helpful but not necessary. Travel to the south-west village to be introduced to the level mechanic and one of the possible jobs that need to be repeated. : Immediately north of this village is a predefined battle against four rocks. After winning that, the hut in the village awards 150 gold and allows the job to be repeated up to 10 times. Doing so yields the Rock Breaker title upon completion of the quest. : In the south-east village, Mo of the bandit trio can be found. Ignore him; he has an offer which leads to a bad end. : The other job is found here; immediately north again is a predefined battle against four bug-type enemies. They are all susceptible to the Bug Swatter, but be aware no other enemies in this quest are. Reporting to this village's hut after this job provides 250 gold, and performing this job the full 10 times yields the Battle Lord title. : The guard that introduced the quest needs to be paid 1000 gold to open the gate leading to the castle. Beyond the gate, enemies do yield gold when defeated. : Separate to the quest and titles, speaking to the guard with less than 10 seconds remaining triggers a new dialogue giving Hero a chance to raise his quota to 1500 in order to pay the debt of a girl. This cannot be done after paying his own debt, but doing so yields the Horned Helm. ; Bad End Run : In the south-east village, speak to Mo and accept his offer. Return to the starting village to find the gate is open without any need for payment. Train against regular enemies and defeat the evil lord as normal, however upon doing so the game will end. : It can be noted that even after accepting Mo's offer, jobs can be performed and the payment can be made. However doing so does not provide any way to prevent the bad end so as soon as the offer is accepted the quest cannot be completed normally. ; Speed Run : Equip both the Bug Swatter and the Silver Mail. Dash to the south-east village to avoid regular battles. Buy two herbs (using one immediately), then do the fighting job four times (with thanks to the Bug Swatter) to level up and reach 1010 gold. Dash to the south-east village, pay the debt and eat food for 10 gold. : Still avoiding regular battles, dash back to the north village and then to the castle. The Silver Mail will mean the minion is defeated in one hit, leaving the Evil Lord is weak enough to defeat in approximately 25 seconds.